All publications mentioned herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that can be useful in understanding the present subject matter. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed subject matter, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Eosinophilic esophagitis (EE, also abbreviated EoE in some publications) is an emerging worldwide disease characterized by marked eosinophil infiltration of the esophageal mucosal epithelium (>15 eosinophils/high power field (hpf)) that is refractory to acid suppressive therapy and is associated with chronic symptoms from childhood into adulthood (see, e.g., Furuta, G. et al. Gastroenterology 133:1342-63 (2007); Assa'ad, A. et al. J Allergy Clin. Immunol. 119:731-8 (2007); Straumann, A. and Simon, H. J Allergy Clin. Immunol. 115:418-9 (2005); Liacouras, C. et al. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 128:3-20 (2011)). First described in the late 1970s, the incidence and prevalence of EE has been increasing, and EE is now a global disease reported in every continent except Africa (see, e.g., Liacouras, C. et al. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 128:3-20 (2011)).
EE symptoms mimic gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) and can vary with age. Patients with EE can have gastrointestinal complains that typically include, but are not limited to, failure to thrive, vomiting, abdominal pain, dysphagia, and food impactions (see, e.g., Furuta, G. et al. Gastroenterology 133:1342-63 (2007); Liacouras, C. et al. J Pediatr. Gastroenterol. Nutr. 45:370-91 (2007)).
EE diagnosis involves endoscopy, which is an invasive and inconvenient procedure. The endoscopy procedure is then commonly followed by biopsy analysis. EE provides an opportunity to closely study human inflammatory diseases, as obtaining tissue specimens via endoscopy is routine standard-of-care, and the biopsy material is amenable to molecular analysis (see, e.g., Liacouras, C. et al. J. Allergy Immunol. 128:3-20 (2011); Abonia, J. et al. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 126:140-9 (2010)).